Sere's Back
by Tamashii Hime
Summary: Serena, sick of being yelled at, left… years later the senshi can no longer hold their own, so Serena comes back to help… But will all be forgiven? How will the Senshi relate to the new Serena? Please R&R. CHAPTER 10! Yay! :D
1. Prologue and Chapter One

**Sere****'****s**** Back!**

**_Title:_**** Sere's Back…**

**_Rating:_**** PG-13… I think :-)**

**_Timing:_**** This story is going to be an alternate reality.  It starts when the senshi are 14.  SM first season.  They all know each other, are friends, but they don't yet know who TK is.  They also don't know who the Princess or Prince is, though they know they are looking for both.  **

**_Summary:_**** Serena is sick of being yelled at by her friends and decides to leave… years later the senshi can no longer hold their own, so Serena comes back to help…**

**_Notes:_**** Ohh… and names, I'm using Dub names, bar Ami coz I like that spelling.  And TK is Kamen not Mask, I don't like TM much.  Call the combination creative license.**

**{{{ Prologue }}}**

"SHUT UP… just-shut-up."  Waiting until the room was quiet, the petite girl continued.  "Thank you, now if you don't want me here just say so, but stop harping on me.  I try, but you people don't seem to notice that.  For Gods Sakes.  A few simple words.  Tell me right now you want me to go and I will.  Or stop pestering me.  So, do you really want me to just go?"

"Yes… yes I think we do, all you seem to be doing is bringing the rest of us down," mumbled the raven-haired teen.

With a slightly disbelieving look, the blond-haired girl squared her shoulders.  "Fine… I'm going.  You won't ever have to deal with me again.  Farewell Senshi.  Farewell, for now the lives of the people of this city, and ultimately the planet, rests entirely on your shoulders.

Quietly removing her sceptre from her subspace pocket and placing it on the table, she turned and walked away, out of the shrine, out of their lives.  _I'm handing over the reins_, drifted back sombrely on the soft breeze.

*~*~*~*~*

**{{{ Chapter One }}}**

A few moments later, the four teens left in the room began to regain their voices.  "So does this mean I'm leader now?" began Raye.

"No."  Answered Mina firmly.

"No?  Well who is then?  Or are we not going to have a leader?"  Asked Raye.

Regaining her own voice, Ami entered the conversation with, "Every true team must have a leader… it's one of the first rules of group adhesiveness and autonomy…"

"I'm going to be leader Raye."  Mina said with a sad look on her face.

Not noticing the look, perhaps still 'basking' from her achievement in getting rid of the 'ditz', she said loudly in disbelief, "We're not going to go from one ditz for a leader to the next."

"I'm not a ditz Raye," she said quietly, sadly with a slight command in it.  A voice the others had never heard her use.  A solitary tear ran down her face, as the other three stood in complete silence, mouths agape staring at her, not quite sure what was happening.

"Mina?" asked Lita, "What's wrong?  Please."

Standing tall and proud, the princess of Venus squared her shoulders.  "There is much you don't know.  One thing being that by your last action Raye, you have made all of our lives more difficult than you can imagine."

"Yeah sure," scoffed Raye.  "I just saved…" she began again, before she was silenced completely by the look on Mina's face.

"You have just sentenced us… to some of the hardest years of our lives.  Due to her absence, many, many innocents may die.  And we will have to live with that."

"What?"  Began Ami, but not being able to finish, she just looked to Mina in question.

Sighing she sat down.  "I don't know everything… but I have many more memories than you three do.  She was… is our only hope of finding the princess…."

Pausing at the sharp intake of breaths from the others, she then continued, "She will find the princess… when she comes back, she will bring her."

"Umm… Mina… I don't think she's coming back…."  Whispered Lita.

"She will eventually… in the mean time… we just have to learn to live, to fight… to survive without her…"

"I don't want to always sound like the uncaring one, I mean I liked the girl… but it's going to be easier to survive, easier to fight without her fighting."

"Raye, you know the saying you don't know what you've got until it's gone."

"Mina, you mean…. No wait, you got that one right," said Ami in amazement.

"Of course I did Ami… anyway, Raye… you have no idea what she did in battle, you saw her faults… the surface of her fighting… she was not as graceful as she should have been, no…. and she always got in trouble, yes… but the amount of sheer power she channelled through the sceptre every time, every fight… you can never compare to that…. Never."

"But she left us the wand…."

"Which none of us can use… and even if we could… it would be nothing compared to her… all of us together may have the same amount of power as she does…. May."

"But… how come she never said anything????" Asked Lita with a strained look on her face.  "She never even hinted that she put effort into it."

"She didn't want to be a hero… she didn't even want to fight… but she drained her energy every night.  Then she went to school the next day… got yelled at by teachers for falling asleep in class…. she got detention.  Then she came to our meetings to get yelled at by you…. And Luna… before going back home to get yelled at by her parents for bad grades, coz she couldn't stay awake in class… then going up to her room for a few hours sleep before her day began again with a new fight and a new complete drain of her energy."

"When you put it like that Mina…"

"Yeah Ami?"

"We sound evil."

"….. You mean I sound evil Ami…. Me…."

"No Raye… not you…."

"Mina…." Began Lita, her voice rising in anger… "How could you not have said anything, we could of cut her some slack."

"Even now, you don't realise what you've lost… if I had told you, you would never have understood.  Besides, I think its better this way… she doesn't want to fight… and for the moment she doesn't have to."

"That's true… and her life was always in danger…" added Ami.

"Yeah.  And so we just all fight a little harder, and Raye's right, at least we don't have to worry about looking after her…" said Lita.

"You didn't look after her… Tuxedo Kamen did," Mina said.

"Even so, now he can fight more," argued Raye.

"You don't realise do you…" asked Mina in disbelief.  "We've almost lost him too."

"What?  You don't think he'll fight with us now?"  Questioned Ami in disbelief.

"Of course I will…"

"What?" Asked all the girls, jumping in surprise… turning around, to see none other than Tuxedo Kamen there.  After all they were at the temple, as civilians.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," breathed Raye, not even bothering to try to pretend they weren't senshi.  Who knows how long he'd been standing there.

"Mina is right in everything she has said…the senshi of the moon did not want to fight, but she fought anyway, bravely and hard, you will soon realise what you have lost.  I am not happy that you would do what you have to a 'friend' but I will still fight with you."

"Why?"  Asked Ami sadly, "After what we've done."

"This is not about you or me…. But about this world… my world…. And I will fight for her forever."

"Her?"  Asked Lita.

"My mother Earth, my planet," he answered with a sigh before turning on his heel and walking out.

"Ohhhhhh," said Lita.

"See Mina… he'll still fight with us…" Assured Raye.

"I said almost lost him…."

Furrowing her brow, Lita mumbled, "He just said…."

"His passion has gone, not completely but partially, a person always fights better when they have a passion for the fight."

"He wants to protect Earth."  Said Ami

"He also wanted to protect Sere…"

"Really??"  Cried Raye in disbelief.

"Yes… and beyond that… he came when she was in trouble.  He knew where to find us, and when we were fighting, by following her, he can feel her transform and he has an invisible link to her.  To 'track' her with.  He won't know when we're in trouble now, and he won't always know where to find us…and hence… we've almost lost him too…"

"By the Goddess," swore Raye.  "What have we done?"

"The only thing we could do… what I believe destiny wanted us to do…"

*~*~*~*~*

**{{PREVIEW}}**

**[AN: As the next chapter begins, we have skipped some time.  The senshi have been fighting for years, without Moon, who left the country soon after they kicked her out of the senshi.  The senshi know who TK is, but not that he is the prince.  TK knows he is the prince, and who the princess is, but he has not told the senshi.  Youma have been getting stronger, as have the senshi as they continue to receive more powers.  Though the senishi have been becoming more powerful, they are finding the fights becoming more difficult.]**

**{{{ Chapter Two }}}**

{Many years later…}

What should have been a crisp and clear autumn night suddenly turned horribly wrong.  

The quiet whispering of the trees leaves and the occasional hooting of an old barn owl where the only sounds the young couple heard.  Looking over the tranquil lake with the beautiful clear reflection of the setting sun, the entire grove just oozed with romantic clichés.  That was probably why this young couple, like many others before them, had come here to sit on the soft grassy hill and cuddle quietly.

Everything was calm and quiet… normal.  

Everything except the red smoke slowly drifting across the lake…

Coming Soon… :-)

Please Review… or email me… let me know what you think…


	2. Chapter Two

**_Sere's_****_ Back… _**

****

**_Notes:_**** Okay everyone.  First, I want to thank everyone for my reviews… I got so many reviews, I am happy and I'm putting another chapter out already… pretty darn good for me :-)**

**_Quick Replies_****: To my reviewers and emailers… don't worry, Sere is not going to forgive too easily… we shall what the senshi squirm… (at least a little, but to be honest, I do like them, so she will _probably forgive them in the end…)_**

****

**_Story Notes:_**** As the next chapter begins, we have skipped some time.  The senshi have been fighting for years, without Moon, who left the country soon after they kicked her out of the senshi.  The senshi know who TK is, but not that he is the prince.  TK knows he is the prince, and who the princess is, but he has not told the senshi!!!**

**Youma**** have been getting stronger, as have the senshi as they continue to receive more powers.  Though the senishi have been becoming more powerful, they are finding the fights becoming more difficult.**

** And on with the story…**

{From chapter one…}

"By the Goddess," swore Raye.  "What have we done?"

"The only thing we could do… what I believe destiny wanted us to do…"

*~*~*~*~*

**{{{ Chapter Two }}}**

{Many years later…}

What should have been a crisp and clear autumn night suddenly turned horribly wrong.  

The quiet whispering of the trees leaves and the occasional hooting of an old barn owl where the only sounds the young couple heard.  Looking over the tranquil lake with the beautiful clear reflection of the setting sun, the entire grove just oozed with romantic clichés.  That was probably why this young couple, like many others before them, had come here to sit on the soft grassy hill and cuddle quietly.

Everything was calm and quiet… normal.  

Everything except the red smoke slowly drifting across the lake.  Looking up from her partner, the young girl screamed as the smoke began to transform into an ungodly form.  Slightly human, and yet so very not, the creature stood over 6 feet tall.  It bared its teeth silently at the couple before its huge gaping mouth opened in a horrible ear-splitting roar.

*~*~*~*~*

Half way across the park, a young girl was walking swiftly home, her books held tightly to her chest.  "I really should have left the library earlier," muttered Ami to herself.  "Lita is sooooo going to kill me.  I promised to be home in time to meet the others for dinner."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 A young woman's terrified scream shattered the silence of the night.

Looking around, Ami immediately pulled out her communicator.  Pressing the all call button, she hissed into her small microphone.  "Guys, I'm at the park around the corner, some girl just started screaming, I'm gonna go check it out.  I could do with back up."

"Ah ha… be right there Ami." Came from the red circle quickly.

As Ami started running towards the sound, another, much more fear-inspiring sound filled the night air.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

Echoing around the park, the gruesome sound travelled loud and clear through the communicator and to the other three people listening.  "What the hell Ami?"  Muttered a worried Jupiter as she continued running towards the park, the other two flanking her.

"That sounded close Ames."  Added Venus.

Having just transformed, Ami quickened her pace, heading towards where she thought she heard the screams originating.  "It's near the south-west corner of the park I think."

"Closer to us."  Muttered Mars.

"Be there soon Mercury, be careful."  Encouraged their beautiful leader.  Quickening her pace Venus muttered to the other two, "That sounded bad guys, lets get there now."

*~*~*~*~*

Bursting into the shrouded grove, the blue clad warrior activated her visor and scanned the area quickly.  Screaming out a "Bubbles Blast", as much to distract the monster as anything else, she ran to the farthest side of the grove away from the now unconscious two forms, recently discarded by the monster.

"Freezing Bubbles Blast!"  Screamed the young warrior as she again dogged a powerful blast of horrible smelling purple-black smoke.  Having her visor still on however, Mercury knew that it was more than just smoke.  The monster's attack contained thousands upon thousands of tiny glass slithers, more than enough to rip a person to shreds were it to hit.  Seeing yet another blast coming from the monster after it again outmanoeuvred her counter attack, the young warrior dropped to the ground and rolled.  Looking behind, she was quick to notice the pile of wood chips that were, only moments ago, the rather large tree she was standing in front of.  Sighing and jumping up again, she was pleased to hear the whispered words "Fire-Soul" before being joined by Jupiter and Venus.

The Fire-Soul hit the monster square in the back, but barely harassed, the monster turned to face the new red-clad warrior, keeping one of its eyes on the other three.  Out of the line of fire for a minute, Mercury edged her way over to the two unconscious victims.  Following her, Jupiter asked quietly, "they okay?"

Leaning over the two, Mercury felt for their pulses, detecting a slight pulse in each neck, the warrior nodded, "yeah, just."

Leaning down and grabbing the guy, Jupiter hauled him over her shoulder before running for the trees.  Following her lead, Mercury began to pull the girl after them.  Distracted by the sound, the monster turned towards the two escaping warriors, only to be pulled back to the fight at the scream of "Crescent Beam". 

Reaching the relative safety of the trees, the two warriors gently placed the unconscious forms of the two victims onto the ground.  "Hopefully they'll be protected by the trees."  Muttered Jupiter.

"Yeah, except that the monster's attack disintegrates whole trees."  Sighing slightly, Mercury turned back towards the fight.  "We need to get back, that thing is powerful.  If you want to join them, I'll start a full analysis of the creature."

"Ya sure."  Turning around, Jupiter paused for a moment, "by the way, we called Darien.  He should be here soon."

"Excellent.  I have a feeling we need all the help we can get."

*~*~*~*~*

"Thunder DRAGON."

"Fire SOUL."

"Love and Beauty Shock."

"Mercury."  Called Jupiter.  "Got any weaknesses for us yet.  Our attacks don't seem to be doing much."

"Yes Jupiter.  I realise that."

The fight had been progressively getting worse.  Mars was now limping, and Jupiter was fast loosing her strength.  Each attack the warriors called out seemed to do little more than annoy the monster.  And only that if they were lucky.  Tuxedo Kamen had arrived at the fight a few moments before, and like Mercury, was surveying the scene.

"GGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Jupiter as she was sent flying into a tree half way across the clearing from her previous position.  Out for the count.

Without a moment more to loose, both Mercury and Kamen joined the fight.

"Sorry guys.  There doesn't seem to be a weakness.  We're just going to have to try combined attacks."

"We've been doing that Mercury.  And the monster has barely noticed."  Muttered Mars.  "And now Jupiter is out…"

Throwing an energy charged rose at the monster without a word, Kamen turned to Mars.  "Don't be pessimistic in a fight Mars.  Keep trying.  It's all we can do.  And you've got both Mercury and I now."

"Freezing Ice Blast."

"Love Me Chain… Encircle."

"Okay girls.  I'll distract it with a few blasts.  So you three can power up for a group attack."  Receiving confirming nods, Kamen began his assault again.  "Earth Trench."  "Smoking Bomb."  Followed by a few dozen razor sharp and electrically charged roses deterred the monster for a moment.  The moment the other warriors needed to launch their combined attack.

"Mercury…"

"Mars…"

"Venus…"

"Ice Blast!"

"Celestial Fire!"

"Meteor Shower!"

The three attacks combined as they raced towards the monster.  Hitting the dazed monster dead on, the power exploded in a flash of light.  Knocking the monster down, the attack however only held him there for a moment.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Stumbling back in exhaustion and amazement, the three warriors stared in disbelief as the monster turned back towards them.

Having woken up in time to see the disappointing result of the group attack, Jupiter sighed.  "We're in trouble now…"

For a brief moment, the park went silent again.  Time seemed to slow, as the four young women stood quietly around the clearing.  Calmly awaiting their fate.

Sighing deeply.  Kamen raised his head slowly towards the moon.  Feeling the moon light comfortingly shinning on his face.  The young man wordlessly prayed to the moon.  With a feeling of tranquillity washing over him, he became a little more confident.  Opening his heart, his mind and his soul, the young prince of earth pleaded to the moon for assistance.  'Help me.'  He whispered.  'Please Selenity, send your daughter back to me.  To us.  We need her, for we cannot survive much longer without her here.'

As Kamen brought his mind back to the present time and place, he noticed three things.  One, the warriors were back up and fighting.  Two, they were on their last wind, and giving everything they had to this monster.  Three, though they were hurting it, they would be long gone before it was.  Sighing, the prince decided to join them, in what could be their last fight.

*~*~*~*~*

**[AN: Just to get this straight, Selenity is the old Queen.  Serenity is the Princess.  Just so we don't get them mixed up.  I like this slight difference in the translations, it makes things easier to understand.]**

**{{PREVIEW}}**

**{{{ Chapter Three }}}**

"Bubbles," whispered across the battlefield as the blue-clad warrior dropped to the ground, her final energy spent.

**Okay… not much of a preview I admit… hehehehe sorry….**

**Next chapter… will the senshi and Kamen live to see another day???  Who will save them from the horrible youma… **

**Hhhmmm****… let me think :-)**

**Stay tuned people…. And feel free to review and email… I appreciate all comments, demands for updates, and constructive criticism and ideas… **


	3. Chapter Three

_AN:  Okay guys… my quick rant…_

_Replies to reviews: yeah, Sere's mad at the senshi… is she mad at Dare?  Maybe, maybe not… you'll have to read for that… And, quick preview – yes, she will have lots of power when she comes back ;)_

_Thanks again for all the reviews… here's chapter THREE!!!!!!!!_

_Oh, one last thing… be aware, I ain't gonna keep getting the chapters out this quickly… be aware!!!!  This is just a warning ;-)  hehe… enjoy people!_

{from chapter two…}

Sighing deeply.  Kamen raised his head slowly towards the moon.  Feeling the moon light comfortingly shinning on his face.  The young man wordlessly prayed to the moon.  With a feeling of tranquillity washing over him, he became a little more confident.  Opening his heart, his mind and his soul, the young prince of earth pleaded to the moon for assistance.  'Help me.'  He whispered.  'Please Selenity, send your daughter back to me.  To us.  We need her, for we cannot survive much longer without her here.'

As Kamen brought his mind back to the present time and place, he noticed three things.  One, the warriors were back up and fighting.  Two, they were on their last wind, and giving everything they had to this monster.  Three, though they were hurting it, they would be long gone before it was.  Sighing, the prince decided to join them, in what could be their last fight.

*~*~*~*~*

**[AN: Just to get this straight, Selenity is the old Queen.  Serenity is the Princess.  Just so we don't get them mixed up.  I like this slight difference in the translations, it makes things easier to understand.]**

**{{{ Chapter Three }}}**

"Bubbles," whispered across the battlefield as the blue-clad warrior dropped to the ground, her final energy spent.

Mars was already on the ground, though still throwing the occasional fireball in the direction of the monster.

Jupiter gathered all her energy about her for a final blazing attack.  "Jupiter… Thunder… CRASH!"

Looking around the clearing, Venus noticed that there would be no more attacks coming from any of her warriors.  Looking to Kamen, who was standing near to her she said.  "I don't have much left, and neither do you.  They're all done.  I guess I was kind of hoping we might get some outside assistance."

"Smoking Bomb."  Glancing at the young warrior he asked, "In what form?"

"Serena, perhaps.  Our princess?  I don't know.  I asked.  I prayed.  All fight.  But she still didn't come…" "Crescent Beam."

"Earth Blast!"  "Hasn't come," he corrected.  "Have hope Venus.  I do."

"You do?"  She asked quietly.

"Always."  Answered Kamen with conviction.

 "Smoking Bomb."

"Crescent Beam."

"Smoking Bomb."

"Crescent Beam."

"Smoking Bomb."

"Love and Beauty Shock."  "My last one…" Came a quiet whisper as Venus collapsed to the ground.

A lone warrior stood in the clearing facing the now battered, but still standing and attacking monster.  Dodging another blast, Tuxedo Kamen almost screamed in frustration.  "Serena… please…" he called.  Jumping out the way of yet another blast, the lone warrior realised that he would be a moment to late.  As searing pain blasted up his body from his left thigh, the warrior collapsed to the ground.  'Serenity,' he thought before he lost consciousness. 

As soon as the last warrior fell, a soft white glow began to drift through the clearing.  Stopping the monster in its tracks as it began to make its way towards its most recent victim.  In a bright flash of light, another figure suddenly appeared on the battlefield.

The lone figure of a slim young woman stood tall and proud between the monster and the collapsed form of the only male warrior.  Dressed in black from head to toe, her silver hair drifted softly in the breeze.

"No-one, nothing… touches my prince."  She said in a quiet voice full of conviction that managed to carry across the entire battlefield and to the semi conscious warriors spread around the grove.  "Back off furball."  She began in a louder voice, glaring at the monster.  "Or I'll have to kill you."  Before the monster even made one move, she continued her tirade, "fine, your choice.  I warned you."

As she finished her last words, the young warrior lifted her hands above her head, palms facing up, towards the moon.  The grove was eerily silent as she began to chant a few words under her breath.  The quiet sound of her chanting could be heard, but not the actual words.  Suddenly and with no prior warning, except perhaps that the monster began to move forward again, the woman brought her hands down in a swift movement.  As a blast of white light erupted from her hands, the monster was seemingly paralysed as the light sped towards it.  The creature uttered not a single sound as it disintegrated the moment the powerful white light reached it.

Then, as the silence settled again over the grove, the figure took one final glance around the clearing.  Perhaps to assure herself the evil was gone.  Or to check that there were still people living.  Her eyes fell once again on the form of the only male warrior.  As she slowly began to fade from sight, Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes. Looking directly into his eyes for a moment, she nodded slightly before disappearing completely.

"NOOOOOOOOOoooooo," he yelled.  Struggling to rise, the warrior collapsed again as the white light faded completely from the grove.  "Please don't leave me again.  No Sere… not again.  Please don't leave again.  I can't live without you any longer…" He mumbled quietly, before falling unconscious.

*~*~*~*~*

Life slowly began to stir again in the shrouded grove.  Groans of pain and mumbled curses could be heard coming from various places around the grove as Venus slowly, painfully sat up.  Glancing around the dark clearing, she decided to try her voice.  "Guys," she whispered.  Trying again she called out softly, "any of you still alive?"

"Maybe…" came back to her from her right, where she had seen Mercury fall.

"No," came Jupiter's grumbling reply.

"I am so tired," was Mars's response.

Laughing lightly at their characteristic reply's Venus was happy to know that they were each well enough to be able to reply, considering the fact that by rights, they should all be dead.  Pushing that thought aside for the moment, she tried again for the last response.  "Kamen?"  She called quietly.

Realising that she was closest to where he should have been, she carefully got up when she heard no reply.  Stumbling over to the prone form that she assumed was Kamen, she called softly to the others.  "Okay guys, we've rested long enough.  Get up.  We need to call an ambulance for the two victims because I don't think we can carry them to the ER."  Pausing momentarily as she fell to the ground next to Kamen she then asked, "Time anyone?  How long have we been out?"

"Close on four hours we've been out.  We fought for near on three hours, it now almost 2am."  Came Mercury's sure reply.

"Is Darien okay?"  Asked Jupiter.

Having checked for his pulse during Mercury's answer, Venus replied in the positive.  "But we all have to get out of here now."

As the others got up and headed towards where Mercury and Jupiter had left the victims earlier, Venus began to shake Darien.  "Hey Kamen… Darien… Wake up.  Please?"  

Having called the police and moved the unconscious forms back near the park bench, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter headed back towards Venus.  "Are we going to have to carry him?"  Asked Jupiter.  "Coz, I think my arm might be broken."

"No."  Came a slurred but welcome answer.  All eyes now focussed on him, Kamen, with Venus's help managed to slowly stand.

The five warriors slowly hobbled out of the grove together.  A sorry sight, but welcomed by those involved, considering the fact that they had all worried that they would never be able to see the sun rise again, let alone walk away from the fight. 

*~*~*~*~*

_hehe__… hope you enjoyed it… there's no preview for the next chapter this time… but hopefully it won't be too long for an update…_

_let__ me know what you thought :-)_


	4. Chapter Four

**_Hello, hello……  Yes, yes, I know, it's quite a bit later than the last couple of chapters.  I'm very busy at uni… consider yourselves lucky you got it at all… nah, I take that back.  I'll consider myself lucky if you read ti :-)_**

**_Reviewers_****: To my reviewers and emailers… thankyou once again :)   And… yes she's bacj… no, she's not… yes she is… no she's not….  Errrr.. ummm… ignore me :-)**

**_Story Notes:_****   got none this chappy**

** And now… here comes the story…**

{From Chapter Three…}

As the others got up and headed towards where Mercury and Jupiter had left the victims earlier, Venus began to shake Darien.  "Hey Kamen… Darien… Wake up.  Please?"  

Having called the police and moved the unconscious forms back near the park bench, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter headed back towards Venus.  "Are we going to have to carry him?"  Asked Jupiter.  "Coz, I think my arm might be broken."

"No."  Came a slurred but welcome answer.  All eyes now focussed on him, Kamen, with Venus's help managed to slowly stand.

The five warriors slowly hobbled out of the grove together.  A sorry sight, but welcomed by those involved, considering the fact that they had all worried that they would never be able to see the sun rise again, let alone walk away from the fight. 

*~*~*~*~*

[AN: The girls have all grown up and have jobs.  Ami is a doctor, Raye a priestess, Lita a chef, and Mina a business woman.  Darien is surgeon at the same hospital as Ami, Dare is closest to Ami out of all the girls.]

**{{{ Chapter Four }}}**

Seated in various comfortable positions in Darien's family room, the girls chatted quietly as they waited for Darien to finish in the shower.  Though all still sore, as the girls sat chatting quietly, with a cup of hot chocolate in hand, they each considered how fortunate they were to be in the shape they were in.  Alive, and fairly well.

Having crashed at Darien's the night before after helping him home, they each rang in sick to work today.  "Pity that the only time I ever get off work is when I really am sick or injured."  Grumbled Lita, smiling slightly.

"We're lucky that we don't get sick very often, or our number of sick days would get suspicious."  Raye added.

With a thoughtful look on her face, Ami ventured an answer, "I think perhaps that's probably to do with our Senshi backgrounds.  Though part of it is to do with the fact that we all eat well and are really fit."

_"Blast it!"_

Turning towards the mumbled sound of Darien's voice through the bathroom door, the girls all responded with "Darien?"

"Are you okay?"  Asked Mina.

The girls gasped as Darien stumbled out of the bathroom.  Seeing his pale face, and still bleeding leg, Ami jumped up quickly.  "Over to the counter Darien.  Quickly.  I have the first aid kit out still."

"It just started again.  I thought it had stopped."  He mumbled as he carefully hopped up onto the counter.

Looking closely at his leg, the doctor sighed.  "You have to tell us when it's like this.  There is no point in hiding it, it only gets worse.  You should know that."

"Yeah, yeah."  He agreed, having heard her lectures before, and knowing that she was correct.  "Sorry.  I had other things on my mind."

Looking up at him curiously for a moment before she reached over for the needle and sterile string, she mentioned, "At least the wound is clean Dare."  Adding more quietly, "What have you been thinking about?"

Flinching as she began the stitching, Darien looked quickly over at the others.  Seeing that the girls were preoccupied with their conversation, he answered slowly.  "Its Sere," he answered quietly.

Finishing the stitching, Ami looked back up at Darien.  "Really, why?  I mean, any particular reason why?"

"Because…"

Hearing his pause, Ami finished the bandage and looked carefully into his guarded eyes.  "Even without your mask on, your eyes are always guarded.  Why?"

"Simple, I don't want people to see what's in there."

"Anyone ever get through your defences?"

"You girls each do sometimes, in your own way.  Lita sees my pain sometimes.  Raye can, if she concentrates see some things.  Mina sees the burden of leadership and love.  And you see a lot.  I guess because I'm closest to you.  You see more than you should sometimes.  And Serena, she used to see through."

Smiling lightly, she asked, "You love her don't you?"

"Hah," he exclaimed quietly.  "See what I mean about you seeing too much."

"So?"  She questioned again.

"Aren't you supposed to be bandaging my leg or something?"  Darien asked, trying to change the subject.

Giggling softly she answered, "It's done."

"Yes."  He replied quietly to her earlier question.  "I do.  And I always have."

Thoughtfully she asked, "How come you never told her?"

"The time wasn't right.  She wasn't ready.  I mean, think about it, she was way too young."

"True," agreed Ami.  "Well then, we're all done."  She finished a little louder.

"Don't mention it to the others please. Mina I think knows, but…"

Smiling, Ami nodded her head.  Pausing quickly before walking back to the others, she asked quietly, "Why now?  Why are you thinking about her now?"

"Because," he said as he slowly got off the counter.  "That was her last night."

Completely forgetting to keep quiet, Ami lost her composure.  "Who… Who was that?…Sere?  As in Serena?  That was Serena?"

Startled out of the conversation the three girls stared at Ami in disbelief and confusion.  "Who was… what was Serena?"  Asked Lita.

"Did someone see Serena?"  Questioned Raye.  "Who, Where?"

Sighing loudly, Darien glared half-heartedly over at Ami.  "Way to go," he mumbled to her.

"Darien… he… she… there… us and… ummmm."  Stuttered Ami.

"Huh?"  Asked Mina.

"Yeah."  Added Lita and Raye, motioning to Mina.  "What she said."

"Well," began Darien.  "I was planning to get my thoughts sorted out a little more.  But here goes."  Sitting down on one of the couches, he smiled as Lita handed him a hot chocolate.  "I'm not sure what you guys remember of the end of the fight last night, while we were all semi conscious."  Pausing for a minute he waited to see if they had any memories.

"There was peace…"

"A white light.  Or something bright…"

"A blast of light and the evil was gone… I think."

"Someone said something.  A female…"

"There was another warrior wasn't there.  Yeah, a female warrior."

"Was she a Senshi?" 

"Not one of ours… but senshi does mean warrior."

"Serena!"

"Yes, Ami," answered Mina.  "We heard you.  But you're not making any sense.  Serena what?"

"Girls," interrupted Darien and the girls all quieted down their comments and reminiscences.  "Everything you guys remember is true.  And what I think the bewildered Ami is trying to get out is that we know the mysterious senshi.  And Mina she is one of ours.  That person got rid of the monster and we owe her our lives."

"Yes, but who…" mumbled Lita.

With a furrowed brow, Raye repeated, "We know her…"

Amazed, Mina asked, "Surely… surely not… you don't mean."  Getting her act together, she said, more clearly, "She came.  You were right.  I kept hoping."  She said with a happy look.  "So she's back?"

"Who…"

"Serena, guys.  It was Serena last night.  She appeared and saved us."  Answered the now more composed Ami.

"A…" Bump.  "Uhhhh…" groaned Raye from where she had fallen to the ground in surprise.

"Wow…" muttered Lita.  "She's back," she added with a dazed look on her face.

"No."

As all heads swung in his direction, Darien continued.  "I don't know exactly what happened.  But I don't think she's back.  I don't think she's here at all.  I think she just came from wherever she was to the battlefield just to finish the fight."

"If she finished the fight…" began Raye.  "I mean, I know she had a lot of power.  But her power must have increased a lot.  Unless she was borrowing someone's power.

"No," disagreed Darien.  "It was definitely her power."

"How do you know?"  Asked Lita.

With a smile, he continued.  "Simple.  I could feel it.  I could feel her."

With a sad look on her face, Mina followed up on an earlier point.  "What makes you think she's not here?"

"The look she gave me right as she was leaving."

*~*~*~*~*

**{{PREVIEW}}**

**{{{ Chapter Five }}}**

After discussing the actual fight for a few hours the girls all went home, with the intention of getting some more much needed sleep.  However as luck would have it…

*~*~*~*~*

**Okay, so I realise the preview is short… at least I put one in this time ;) **

**Next chapter…  will she come, or not??????**

**Hhhmmm****… let me think :-)  The answer is yes… eventually… maybe not next chappy though…**

**Stay tuned people…. And feel free to review and email… I appreciate all comments, demands for updates, and constructive criticism and ideas… **


	5. Chapter Five

**_Sere's_****_ Back… Chapter Five… finally_**

****

**_Authors Notes:_**** Just a quick word of thanks to those who've been emailing and reviewing :-)**

**_Story Notes:_**** Don't really have any this time either…  **

**And… here's the ficcy  :-D**

{From Chapter Four…}

"If she finished the fight…" began Raye.  "I mean, I know she had a lot of power.  But her power must have increased a lot.  Unless she was borrowing someone's power.

"No," disagreed Darien.  "It was definitely her power."

"How do you know?"  Asked Lita.

With a smile, he continued.  "Simple.  I could feel it.  I could feel her."

With a sad look on her face, Mina followed up on an earlier point.  "What makes you think she's not here?"

"The look she gave me right as she was leaving."

*~*~*~*~*

**{{{ Chapter Five }}}**

After discussing the actual fight for a few hours the girls all went home, with the intention of getting some more much needed sleep.  However as luck would have it…

*~*~*~*~*

_A young couple… cuddling on the park bench by the small lake…_

_"Lita is sooooo going to kill me.  I promised to be home in time to meet the others for dinner."  Ami mutters._

_… red smoke slowly drifting across the lake… the young girl screams as the smoke begins to transform into an ungodly form… slightly human, and yet so very not… it bares its teeth silently at the couple before its huge gaping mouth opens in a horrible ear-splitting roar…_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"Guys, I'm at the park around the corner… back up."_

_ "RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW"_

_ "What the hell Ami?"_

_"That close __Ames__."_

_"…south-west corner…"_

_"Closer…" _

_…bursting into the shrouded grove, the blue clad warrior… visor… scans … "Bubbles Blast"… "Freezing Bubbles Blast!" dodges a powerful blast… purple-black smoke… thousands upon thousands of tiny glass slithers… warrior drops to the ground and rolls… wood chips… large tree she was standing in front of…_

_"Fire-Soul"_

_…Mercury… pulses… "yeah, just."_

_ "Crescent Beam". _

_ "Hopefully they'll… protected… trees."_

_"Yeah, except…disintegrates whole trees."_

_"…called __Darien__…here soon… Thunder DRAGON."_

_"Fire SOUL."_

_"Love and Beauty Shock."___

_"…attacks don't seem to be doing much."_

_…Mars… limping…Tuxedo Kamen… Mercury… surveying the scene._

_"GGGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR"_

_"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh"… Jupiter… flying… tree_

_…energy charged rose… "Don't… pessimistic…"_

_"Freezing Ice Blast."___

_"Love Me Chain… Encircle."_

_ "Earth Trench… Smoking Bomb."_

_ "Mercury…" "Mars…" "Venus…"_

_"Ice Blast!"__ "Celestial Fire!" "Meteor Shower!"_

_…three attacks combine…dead on… power explodes… flash of light… "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR"_

_…Stumbling… warriors… disbelief… silence…_

_…sighing… Kamen raises his head… moon… prayed… 'Help me'… he whispers… 'Please Serenity, send your daughter back… need her…cannot survive… without her…'_

_ "Bubbles" whispers across the battlefield… blue-clad warrior… energy spent_

_…Mars… ground… throwing fireball… monster…_

_ "Jupiter… Thunder… CRASH!"… final…_

_…Venus… "hoping… outside assistance."_

_"Smoking Bomb… in what form?"___

_"Serena, perhaps… princess… but she still didn't come… Crescent Beam."_

_"Earth Blast!… hasn't come… have hope… I do."_

_"You do?" _

_"Always."_

_ "Smoking Bomb."_

_"Crescent Beam."___

_"Smoking Bomb."___

_"Crescent Beam."___

_"Smoking Bomb."___

_"Love and Beauty Shock…. My last one…"_

_…lone warrior… screams in frustration… "Serena… please…" blast… left thigh… warrior collapses…_

_…soft white glow… bright flash of light… another figure… appears… young woman… stands tall and proud… between… monster… form… male warrior… dressed in black…her silver hair drifts…_

_ "nothing… touches my prince… back off furball… kill you… fine…" …lifts her hands… above her head… palms up… towards… moon… grove silent… chants under her breath… monster begins to move… woman brings… hands down… blast of white light… from… hands… the creature… silent… disintegrates… white light reaches it… …silence… the figure takes… glance around… clearing… her eyes fall… form… male warrior… begins to fade…Tuxedo Kamen opens… eyes… she nods slightly… disappears completely…_

_"NOOOOOOOOOoooooo"… white light fades completely… "Please don't leave me again… no Sere… not again.  Please don't leave again.  I cant live without you any longer…"_

*~*~*~*~*

"Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo" Screams Darien, waking up suddenly from his dream, breathing deeply.

Across town, Lita wakes up in a cold sweat, just in time to hear Ami's scream from the next room.  

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh."  Screams Ami, waking from the horrible re-living of their fight.

A few suburbs away, Mina wakes up screaming.  

Just as Raye wakes up silently in the temple, a haunted look in her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*

"What the heck happened last night.  How can we all have the same dream.  That is really freaky."  Says Lita.  The four girls were seated on the floor of the temple, two days after their shared dream.

"Where's Darien?"  Asked Mina.

Lightly massaging her temples, Ami replied to Mina's question. "He's at work."

"There's some really freaky things happening at the moment."  Began Mina.  "The monsters have been getting stronger, then suddenly Serena saves us the other night. But Darien reckons she's not coming back."

"He said that she wasn't back.  Not that she's not coming back."  Disagreed Ami.

"Something important is about to happen."

"Huh?"  Asked Lita looking up at Raye, who had just walked back into the room, dressed in her priestess robes.

"I said," she began again.  "Something important is about to happen."

Smiling slightly, Mina said, "We heard you Raye, I think Lita wanted you to explain the comment."

Giggling quietly, Ami asked, "Do you know what it is Raye."

With a slight smile, Raye sat down.  "I don't know.  I'm extremely confused.  More so than I have been in a long time.  I've been analysing our dream, which I believe was actually a vision sent to us all.  I've also been looking at the fight, and my visions from the fire.  Now this is what I've come up with, don't quote me…"

"Of course not," agreed Lita, seriously.

"I know," continued Raye.  "But I don't want you getting your hopes up.  I think though that our princess is coming soon."  At their gasps, Raye motioned for them to remain quiet.  "Which, we know means that Serena is coming back soon, because we know the princess will appear when she comes back.  But she isn't here now.  And I know that she also, isn't anywhere close at the moment.  Though a quick plane trip could always change that.  Anyway.  I know that we have to be prepared for when Serena comes back.  We've all changed, grown up.  We've matured, we're better fighters, and better people.  I think we need to be ready though for the fact that she too has changed."

"Of course…" began Mina before she was interrupted by Raye.

"Not just in that she's grown older, and matured.  She, from what I can tell, had a break from fighting, but she has also been fighting for many years.  Her skills have improved greatly, as have her power levels.  Unbelievably.  I think also, that perhaps more than that, is that we have to be ready for her change.  Her personality, not her as a senshi, but her as a person, as a friend."

"As in, good change or bad change?"  Ami voiced the question they were all thinking.

"Honestly… I have no idea."

*~*~*~*~*

**{{PREVIEW}}**

**{{{ Chapter Six }}}**

{Serena's Point of View}

"What Mel?"  I asked tiredly.

"You're not paying attention.  Why?"

Looking up, I caught Jed's glance at me.  Ignoring him, I answered Mel.  "I'm just tired."

"No.  Sorry Serena.  You're not just tired."  Looking around the room, Jed ignored my glare.  Continuing to the others, "she's been thinking of the Senshi and, more so, her prince."

**_Look: I put in a longer preview this time   ;) _**__

**_Okay, so I know the dream bit took up a bit, and it's not really new stuff… so I will put out another chapter soon… maybe even tomorrow!!_**

**_Next chapter… Whats happening on the other side of the world, and how much has Serena really changed ???_**__

****

**_Stay tuned people…. And feel free to review and email… I appreciate all comments, demands for updates, and constructive criticism and ideas… _**__


	6. Chapter Six

**_Sere's_****_ Back… Chapter Six!_**

****

**_Authors Notes:_**** Wow… so many reviews straight away :-)  I am so happy… you guys really made my day… so in response, I thought I'd post another chapter straight away.  And yes the last chapter was kind of short, and so is this one… but hey, two in two days!!!**

**_Story Notes:_**** new stuffs starting to happen again… I dunno about anyone else, but I'm getting excited.**

**And… our newest installment**

{From Chapter Five…}

"Not just in that she's grown older, and matured.  She, from what I can tell, had a break from fighting, but she has also been fighting for many years.  Her skills have improved greatly, as have her power levels.  Unbelievably.  I think also, that perhaps more than that, is that we have to be ready for her change.  Her personality, not her as a senshi, but her as a person, as a friend."

"As in, good change or bad change?"  Ami voiced the question they were all thinking.

"Honestly… I have no idea."

*~*~*~*~*

**{{{ Chapter Six }}}**

{Serena's Point of View}

"What Mel?"  I asked tiredly.

"You're not paying attention.  Why?"

Looking up, I caught Jed's glance at me.  Ignoring him, I answered Mel.  "I'm just tired."

"No.  Sorry Serena.  You're not just tired."  Looking around the room, Jed ignored my glare.  Continuing to the others, "she's been thinking of the Senshi and, more so, her prince."

"She has, why?"  Asked Zack, with a quick glance in my direction.

Jumping in, I responded.  "Don't talk about me as though I'm not here.  And, because I love him."

Laughing Nick said, "I think Zack meant why now, in particular."

Glancing at him, I quickly stuck my tongue out as Jed answered for me.  "The really bad fight they had the other night…" Pausing for a moment, he glanced around to see if the others knew which fight he was referring to.  "Well they got their asses kicked.  The monster was too strong.  Each warrior had fallen.  Darien was the last one left, as he fell, Serena gave up.  She transported herself there, killed the monster and came home.  As it happens, Darien saw her.  That's why she's been thinking of them and especially him."  Taking a deep breath, he continued.  "He pleaded with her to stay.  Also, he had previously in the fight prayed to Selenity.  That's why Sere knew he was in trouble.  He needs her."

"He needs me… now.  As a whole, not just some vague assistance in a fight."  I added.

"But…"

"Sere…"

"No."  I stated.  Butting in on their protests.  "No more.  I don't want to hear any, 'it is not time yet' comments, or the 'he is not ready yet' comments or the 'you are not ready', or 'you are not strong enough' comments. Okay."  Looking around at the four men, I sighed deeply.  "I know, to a certain degree you know what I'm going through."

"Of course we do…" Began Zack.

"But not completely.  He knows.  He knows more than any of you realise.  And he's known for years.  I think he may have gotten all his memories back long before any of you did.  And for all these years…"

"He's been all alone."  Finished Jed.

"That's right."

"The Senshi?"  Asked Mel.

"No.  I mean, yeah, they're there with him, for him.  But they don't really have their memories.  They don't even know that I'm their princess, let alone who he is."

"You're sure?"  Asked Nick.

Looking them each in the eye, I then continued.  "Yes.  Utterly."

"Well then."  Said Mel.  "I guess you're going to see your prince then."

"I am?"  I asked, disbelieving that they would agree so easily.

"We understand princess."  Said Nick.

"And we don't want to see you unhappy."  Added Zack.

"Not for anything."  Agreed Jed.

Smiling, I pulled them all towards me for a group hug.

"Well I guess we had better start packing then," said Mel, sighing.

"Excellent."  Said Jed.

"You just want a holiday," muttered Nick.

"No," disagreed Jed.  "I just want to see my soul mate in the flesh for a change.  Instead of just in my dreams.  And Sere's visions."

Laughing at their banter, I was stopped by Zack.  "Princess, you must prepare yourself.  You can't be sure of their reactions when you come back."

"No."  I said.  "In fact, I've been thinking of that a little.  I don't think we'll tell them I'm back.  I think I'll watch them first for a little while."

Furrowing his brow, Nick asked.  "Watch their fighting, or their normal life?"

"Both."

"What about Darien?"  Asked Jed.

"Him, I'll tell.  I can't not.  Besides, I have a feeling he'll know the moment I step foot into his city."

"I agree."  Said Mel, nodding lightly.

"Excellent, so it's all settled then."  I smiled, walking slowly into my room to pack.  I was going home.

*~*~*~*~*

**{{PREVIEW}}**

**{{{ Chapter Seven }}}**

{Serena's Point of View}

As I stepped out of the plane and onto the asphalt… I knew.  At that moment, I knew that Darien knew I was there.  I felt his recognition like a blow.  His confusion, surprise, amazement… his longing… I felt it all.  And it's only 2am.  I'd just woken the poor boy up.  Not that I think he cared…

Half an hour after we landed, sitting in the car, I smiled as I looked out the window at the vaguely familiar sights of the city of my birth.  The Tokyo Tower, the fountains in Central Park.  And nearing my old neighbourhood, Azabu senior high school.  Getting closer, Juuban middle school, the park I often visited to feed the ducks.  Sighing, I frowned slightly as we passed the turn off to my old street.

**_AN: I've re-read my chapter five again… and I have to admit, I'm not all that happy with it…    :-(    So, for the moment, I'll put up another chapter, and I may later go back and re-write chapter 5, it seems to me it didn't cover much, but I guess this one goes further… _**

**_*sigh*  writers- block_**__

****

**_Next chapter… So they're in _****_Tokyo_****_… and _****_Darien_****_ knows…_**

**_Coming up:  the long awaited Sere-Dare meeting    ;-) _**

****

**_Stay tuned people…. And feel free to review and email… I appreciate all comments, demands for updates, and constructive criticism and ideas… _**__


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Sere's_****_ Back… Chapter Seven!!!!!_**

****

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:  Disclaimer… I have recently been informed that I have no disclaimer in this story… I am sure you all know I don't own the characters… but even so:- I do not own Sere, Dare, the senshi, generals or any other Sailor Moon related characters or places.  They all belong to Naoko Takueshi and associated companies such as DIC and all those other ones that I can't remember at the moment.  (Thanks to Miss Dace for letting me know of my slip)  The story plot line however is mine… please ask before you take!  This disclaimer is relevant to all chapters of my story – 'Sere's Back'._**

**_Authors Notes:_**** Wow… so many reviews again :-)  I feel so loved!!  So, here is another chapter… I swear though, you should enjoy it will it lasts, they aren't going to continue to come so fast… And yes, I guess this one is a little short too… I'm sorry I am… they just finish where they do.**

**_Story Notes:_**** The long-awaited Sere-Dare meeting!!!!**

**_Reviewers:_****  Okay, I have a few minutes, so I'll answer a few more of the reviews… and once again thanks heaps to everyone!!!**

**1. ****Yes, I'm updating… and quickly :) but it won't continue this quick, so enjoy it for the moment ;-)   And I'm sorry about the short chapters, but like I said, they just happen that way… I always make sure they're at least 1000 words… but I understand, I hate it too when they're too short**

**2. ****The generals?  Will they get with the senshi?  I dunno… maybe, maybe not… at the moment, they're angry with the senshi… so we'll have to see.**

**3. ****The outers?  I don't know… at the moment they're not there… it depends on the story… but at the moment I'd be inclined to say, probably not, that'll make the story longer, and I don't want it toooooo long… ;)**

**4. ****To Jaina… I agree with the spacing issue… it annoys me too… glad to know you're happy with my layout :-) **

**Note:  This chappy is rated, I guess PG13… though I have already rated the fic.**

**And… the new chappy**

{From Chapter Six…}

"What about Darien?"  Asked Jed.

"Him, I'll tell.  I can't not.  Besides, I have a feeling he'll know the moment I step foot into his city."

"I agree."  Said Mel, nodding lightly.

"Excellent, so it's all settled then."  I smiled, walking slowly into my room to pack.  I was going home.

*~*~*~*~*

**{{{ Chapter Seven }}}**

{Serena's Point of View}

As I stepped out of the plane and onto the asphalt… I knew.  At that moment, I knew that Darien knew I was there.  I felt his recognition like a blow.  His confusion, surprise, amazement… his longing… I felt it all.  And it's only 2am.  I'd just woken the poor boy up.  Not that I think he cared…

Half an hour after we landed, sitting in the car, I smiled as I looked out the window at the vaguely familiar sights of the city of my birth.  The Tokyo Tower, the fountains in Central Park.  And nearing my old neighbourhood, Azabu senior high school.  Getting closer, Juuban middle school, the park I often visited to feed the ducks.  Sighing, I frowned slightly as we passed the turn off to my old street.

"Why so glum?"  Asked Jed.

Turning from the window, I smiled as the guys looked at me questionably.  "No reason.  We just passed my old neighbourhood.  I was just remembering."

As Mel put his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me closer for a hug I smiled.  "Things are going to be good."  He said softly, kissing the top of my head.

"That's right," agreed Nick, as he smiled at me through the rear vision mirror.  "Everything will be better now."

"So…" began Zack, trying to turn to less emotional thoughts.  "Where are we going now?"

When we arrived, we decided to hire a car from the airport.  Since then Nick had be patiently following my every direction, and they still didn't know where we were going.  "Well…" I began, taking a deep breath, before launching into my explanation that I had been preparing in my head.  "You're going to drop me off at Darien's.  That way I can talk to him for a while, and he won't have a chance to talk to the girls first.  Then you're going to continue down the road to the local hotel.  Where you will go to sleep, in the morning I'll come and get you and we can go house shopping."  I looked around at their expressions and was not surprised to find a mixture.  Mel was about to say no way.  Jed was going to reluctantly agree.  Zack would nod and Nick would shrug.

"What?? No way.  You're not going anywhere by yourself."  Burst out Mel.

"Sere… I really don't know if that's a good idea, but if you're sure…" Murmured Jed.

Nick shrugged, a thoughtful look on his face and Zack nodded, his mind running over all the possibilities.

How good am I?!?!  I know these guys too well.  Smiling at their reactions, I added softly.  "Relax.  That was not a question or a suggestion."

"But…" began Mel.

Pulling away from him, I shook my head softly.  "I need to speak with Darien.  You guys need to sleep.  We need to find a place to stay, but we can't go house shopping until tomorrow.  This is the best solution to all our problems."

"Why don't we come with you to Darien's?"  Asked Jed.

"Because, I need time to talk to him, without you guys hovering about.  Besides, you need to sleep."

"Princess," said Nick.  "We too need to speak with our prince.  As soon as may be."

"That's true."  Agreed Zack.  "Perhaps we should meet with him tomorrow instead?"

Sighing, I looked back out the window.  "Turn right up at the lights."  I said to Nick.  "It's the apartment complex on the right side of the road."

"Are you sure he still lives here?"  Asked Jed quietly.

Smiling, I nodded in his direction.  "Yes, I can feel him."  Sighing, I shook myself out of my reverie.  "Okay, you guys stay here.  I'll go up and talk to him.  I'll organise to meet with him tomorrow, to talk properly.  For all of us."

At all their nods, I opened the car door.  "How long will you be?"  Asked Zack.

Shrugging, I got out, "I don't know.  Not long.  I'll be back down in a minute."

*~*~*~*~*

{Darien's Point of View}

DING DONG.

"Huh?"  Shaking my head, I looked towards my front door, as though hoping to see who was there.  "Am I imagining things?"  It was close on 3am.  My night had been normal.  Up until about 2am, when I had been awoken we the strangest feeling.  Sere was here.  In Tokyo.  I'm not sure that I wasn't imaging things. Shrugging, I went back to drinking my hot chocolate.  Since then I hadn't been able to sleep.  I was tired, grumpy, stressed and very confused.  And for some reason, I can't get past these feelings.  Granted, she'd always been able to make me feel more than anyone else, but… the feelings of recognition, confusion, surprise, amazement, and of course the ever present longing… they're all rushing through me.  No wonder I can't sleep.

I guess… it's just that I've missed her so much. I want her… I need her…

DING DONG

"What?"  Looking towards the hall again, I quickly got up from the bar stool in the kitchen.  "Shit.  I forgot about the door."  Grumbling some more, I unlatched the front door.  "Who the hell…"  I began as I swung the door open.

Angel.

That's what she is.  She's an angel.  And she's standing at my front door.  "Errrrr…"

Smiling softly, her eyes lightened as she saw me.  "Ummmm…"  She began nervously.  "Hi.  Sorry to disturb you, but I thought you were awake, and I wanted to…"

I didn't care.  I didn't care why she was here.  She's here!  My princess is back in Tokyo.  Not bothering to try to even complete a sentence out loud, I simply reached out to her.  I reached my hand out, and she stepped forward slightly with a shy smile on her face. That's all the encouragement I need.  Wrapping my fingers around her wrist, I pulled her swiftly to me as I wrapped my other arm around her waist.  Feeling her body up against mine, I groaned slightly before I bent my head and captured her sweet lips in a kiss I had been waiting millennium for.

*~*~*~*~*

{Serena's Point of View}

Heaven.  That's where I was.  Right here, right now.  Like Darien, I had been waiting millennium for this kiss.  Unfortunately, I think we have to wait a little longer for anything more.  I have no time.  Pulling back, I tried to catch my breath while relishing the feeling of being in his arms after so long.  So long, so very long.  As I was breathing deeply in aftermath from our earth-shattering kiss, he continued to lay soft kisses on my throat.  Not one to waste time.  We did that last time I was here, all those years ago.  "Dare…" I whispered.

"Yeah…" He responded as he continued to lay butterfly kisses on my throat.

"Please?"  I begged, trying to form a coherent sentence.  His wandering hands and lips weren't making my job any easier.

"Please what?"  He asked before claiming my lips again.

Sadly pulling away again, a moment later, I sighed.  "I… stop."

Stopping immediately, he pulled back slightly, looking at me stunned.  "What?  Why?"

"I need to talk to you.  I can't stay long."  I tried to explain.

*~*~*~*~*

**{{{ Chapter Eight }}}**

{Narrator's Point of View}

"What???"  He bellowed, in disbelief, his arms tightening around her almost painfully.  "You're not going anywhere."

Smiling, she softly laid her hand on his cheek.  "No, I'm not."  She assured him.  After he relaxed a little, she continued, "However, I have four impatient generals downstairs in a hire car waiting for me."

****

**_Next chapter… So they're in _****_Tokyo_****_… and _****_Darien_****_ knows… but she's not staying… *sigh* our fav protector is not a happy boy!_**

**_Coming up:  a nice Sere-Dare chat… to sort a few things out    ;-) _**

****

**_Stay tuned people…. And feel free to review and email… I appreciate all comments, demands for updates, and constructive criticism and ideas… _**__


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Sere's_****_ Back… Chapter Eight!!!!!_**

****

**_Authors Notes:_**** I love all my reviewers… constructive criticisms and suggestions are more than welcome, thank you all.  Bad news… it'll be a while before my next chapter, unless by some fluke I have a huge writing session for this fic, we can live in hope right ;-) **

**_Reviews:_****  Okay… so… one, yes the chapters are short… I am sincerely sorry for that.  I am fixing this problem by putting out more chapters :-) (hopefully).  Two, Sere and the generals are close friends… nothing more, nothing less.  The generals have been there for Sere since she had to leave the Senshi… they have acted like her guard in place of the Senshi.**

**_Story Notes:_**** A Sere-Dare chat…**

**And… now for the main feature… chappy eight**

{From Chapter Seven…}

"Please?"  I begged, trying to form a coherent sentence.  His wandering hands and lips weren't making my job any easier.

"Please what?"  He asked before claiming my lips again.

Sadly pulling away again, a moment later, I sighed.  "I… stop."

Stopping immediately, he pulled back slightly, looking at me stunned.  "What?  Why?"

"I need to talk to you.  I can't stay long."  I tried to explain.

*~*~*~*~*

**{{{ Chapter Eight }}}**

{Narrator's Point of View}

"What???"  He bellowed, in disbelief, his arms tightening around her almost painfully.  "You're not going anywhere."

Smiling, she softly laid her hand on his cheek.  "No, I'm not."  She assured him.  After he relaxed a little, she continued, "However, I have four impatient generals downstairs in a hire car waiting for me."

"The generals?  My generals?  They're here?  With you."  Pausing a minute, he closed his eyes to reach out with his mind, and indeed, he could feel them near by.  "Yes…" He answered his own questions.  "They do not wish to see me?"  He asked confused, a little hurt at the thought.

"The opposite.  I wanted a moment alone with you."  She admitted quietly.

Focusing his attention back on the young woman in his arms he smiled.  "I like that idea", he said with a suggestive smile.

Blushing slightly, she cleared her throat, while trying, unsuccessfully to release his arms from about her.  "Darien…"

"Yes?"  He asked with a playful grin.

"Please let me go."  She asked patiently.

"Why?  So you can run away again.  I don't think so."  He said, his expression hardening at the thought.

"Hey!"  She exclaimed.  "I didn't run away.  You were around, you saw.  They kicked me out of the senshi, and then they couldn't stand to be around me anymore as a person, so I left, to ease my pain and theirs…"

"I know."  He interrupted softly.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean that.  I know it's not your fault.  And the senshi, they were just girls, they didn't know any better.  And Mina… she thought it was best for you, because you didn't want to fight…"

"She knew?  You knew?"  She mumbled in disbelief.

"I knew who you all were… as senshi.  But I didn't know who you really were until the day you left them.  And Mina, she knew some, but not that you were princess, though she always knew you were the key to finding the princess…"

Sighing, she leant her head softly on his chest and his arms tightened about her.  "I didn't know she knew so much."

"When… when did you find out, who you really were."  He asked.

"It was close on two years after I left here… I hadn't fought in all that time… and then I had to transform to save a whole group of people from a youma… and I almost died… I knew then…  You?"

"Perhaps another 6 months after that.  It just came to me.  I knew I loved you… I had for years…"

"You had?"  She interrupted with a hopeful smile.

Smiling tenderly down at the girl in his arms, he leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  Pulling back, he smiled.  Shutting the door, and leading her over to the couch, he sat down, pulling her into his lap.  "Maybe 3 or 4 months before you left, I knew I loved you."

"You never said anything…" She mumbled a little put off.

"You were 14… what would you have said?"  As she shrugged he continued.  "So, I knew I loved you, and I missed you… and the feeling felt familiar.  Like I was used to loving you and missing you.  And then, I just remembered.  I knew I was the Prince of Earth, and you the Princess of the Moon.  Over time, I got more and more memories back."

"Now?"

"I remember everything.  As much as you do."  At her nod, he changed the subject slightly.  "Now, don't take this the wrong way, I'm happy, I am.  Why are you here?"

"You need me, I need you.  You asked me to come.  And I agreed that the time was right, so I convinced the others…and here we are."  She said with a smile.

"Excellent.  Here you'll stay."  He said, possessively.

"Yes.  Well here in Tokyo, not here though…" She began carefully.

"You're going somewhere?"  He asked, quietly, controlled.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Now."

"Now? You only just got here."  He said, angrily.  "I…"

"I know.  But I have to go.  I just came… well honestly, coz I couldn't wait another moment to see you.  But also to ask you not to tell the girls I'm here.  It's not time yet.  I'm only here to be with you at the moment."

Surprised by her answer, he questioned, "The Senshi?"

"Later, not yet.  So you have to act like normal."

"What?  Miserable?  I can do that."

"Really?  You're miserable?  Like, all the time?"  She asked, sadly.

"Oh, I guess not."  He said, shrugging.  "But lately, it's been worse."

"I know, believe me, I know."

"I know you do."  He said, hugging her tightly.  "So why are you going.  Stay here.  In my arms, forever."

"I can't.  We're staying at the hotel up the street.  Then tomorrow we go looking for a house.  Can you meet us for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes.  Of course."  He agreed immediately.

"Good."  She said smiling, a little more relaxed.  "We'll all see you then."  Getting up, she handed him a card as he got up after her.  "My mobile number," she answered is confused look.  

"Oh."  He murmured.  "Good.  Ummm…" Grabbing a pen and paper, he quickly wrote down his number and gave it to her.  They then walked silently to the door.  Pausing by the door, he wrapped his arms around her.  Holding her tightly he asked quietly, "Do you have to go now?"

Carefully extracting herself from his hold, she answered.  "Yes.  I do."  Stopping at the door, she turned to look up at him.  "I love you."  She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too."  He said clearly.  Lightly tracing his fingers over her cheek, he smiled as she leaned into his caress.  Lightly drawing her face towards him, he claimed her lips for one last, quick, passionate kiss.  Into the kiss he poured his feelings, his love, his joy, his passion, his longing…

*~*~*~*~*

"Not a bad hotel."  Stated Nick.

Nodding his head, Zack smiled, "but I'm looking forward to a home."

"Too true."  Muttered Jed.  Turning from the hotel, he looked back at Serena.  "Hey Sere, let's go inside, we can sleep.  Everything will be much better tomorrow."

Shaking herself from her reverie, she smiled slightly, "Yeah.  It will be."

"Now everyone go to bed."  Ordered Mel playfully.  Ignoring the glares from his friends, he smiled broadly before falling onto the bed.

*~*~*~*~*

**{{{ Chapter Nine }}}**

{Narrator's Point of View}

"Coffee anyone?"  Asked Jed, holding the fresh pot in his hand.

"Where did you get that from?"  Asked Serena, furrowing her brow.

Laughing, Nick answered, "it's this excellent invention, they call it room service."

Glaring half-heartedly at her friend, Serena shrugged.  A moment later, she started again, "We have a problem…" Gaining the attention of everyone at the table, Serena continued.  "You can't see him today."

****

**_Next chapter… ummm… I'm not entirely sure, *shrug* Pluto interferes with things… (AN: we don't actually see or hear Pluto)    ;-) _**

****

**_Stay tuned people…. And feel free to review and email… I appreciate all comments, demands for updates, and constructive criticism and ideas… _**__


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sere's Back - Chapter 9!**

_Author's Note: I'm here. I know… and I'm sorry._

_So it's been a while. More than a while. I have had absolutely no inspiration to write lately. Or more specifically no inspiration to fill in the gaps. I have bits and pieces of chapters from all my stories, but can't seem to sit down and write the next chapter out. _

_Hopefully this chapter is the beginning of a change. Good news is I'm also half way through chapter 10! Once again I apologise that it's been so long. Thanks once again to all who've reviewed and encouraged me along. I hope the wait was at least partially worth it._

_Oh... and as it's been so long, can't remember the tricks to format this properly... I will look into it. But I figured it was better to just post the story now. Worry about that later._

_Not sure if I've mentioned this yet…_

_AN: In this story, I'm using the idea that Beryl had clones of the generals, they were never turned bad in this lifetime, they were reincarnated with the others, and have been living a normal life like the girls, but not in Tokyo… This idea of the general's whereabouts has been used in many fanfiction stories and does not belong to me, if anyone particular has claim to this theory, I don't mean to borrow it without asking…_

**From Chapter Eight…**

"Now everyone go to bed." Ordered Mel playfully. Ignoring the glares from his friends, he smiled broadly before falling onto the bed.

**Chapter Nine **

_Narrator's Point of View_

"Coffee anyone?" Asked Jed, holding the fresh pot in his hand.

"Where did you get that from?" Asked Serena, furrowing her brow.

Laughing, Nick answered, "it's this excellent invention, they call it room service."

Glaring half-heartedly at her friend, Serena shrugged. A moment later, she started again, "We have a problem…" Gaining the attention of everyone at the table, Serena continued. "You can't see him today."

"Who?" Asked Nick.

With a confused look, Zack guessed, "Darien?"

"Yes." She replied, her eyes overshadowed.

"Why not?" Demanded Mel, not happy with her attempts to separate their Prince from his rightful guard.

Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But you can't see him, if you do I have to see the Senshi…"

"Why?" Questioned Nick. "That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know, I just know that that is the case. Perhaps Pluto knows I don't want to see the Senhsi, perhaps she doesn't want you to see the prince yet."

Surprised, Jed asked, "Pluto told you this. When?"

"Last night, while I was sleeping."

"But you are allowed to see him?" Asked Mel.

"No. Not at the moment."

"This is… argh." Murmured Nick.

"Yeah." Sere agreed, shrugging slightly.

"So we have no contact with our Prince?" Questioned Jed with a frown.

Shaking her head, Serena answered, "I can talk to him. That's it."

"Do we know why?" Asked Zack.

Shrugging slightly, Serena answered in the negative. "Not really. You haven't seen him. All I know is you can't see him yet. Soon though."

"This sucks." Concluded Mel, the other three members of the guard nodding in agreement.

_Darien's Point of View_

Trudging slowly up the temple steps, I thought back on my less than spectacular day. I hadn't been able to concentrate on work all day, and then I got the phone call from Sere. Can't see them today, in fact I can't see my guard at all, yet. Can't see me Princess again for a while either. Damn Pluto. She can be very annoying sometimes. Sighing, I shrugged my shoulders, I guess it's the right thing, much as I might hate to admit it.

So following, my bad day and phone call, I figured I might as well top it all off by seeing the girls. Who I've been successfully avoiding since earlier this week.

As I walked into the temple, I was immediately surrounded by the sound of chattering girls. However, the moment they saw me, I was bombarded with questions. Not that I wasn't expecting them. So far, I'd done good to avoid them all since that vision we shared, but the time had come to discuss it.

"We really need to talk about the vision." Started Raye.

"Yes, I know." I replied, resigned.

As everyone paused, Lita asked, "Darien… you said you can't live without her anymore? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?"

"You love her…" whispered Mina.

"Yes… I do…"

"How long have you loved her?" Asked Raye.

"Always…" I answered honestly.

"That was why you used to fight with us… originally I mean. You had some sort of connection with her… what was it, love?" Asked Ami.

"It is a soul bond." Answered Mina.

Smiling at her I agreed. "Yes, a soul bond."

I could almost see the wheels ticking over in their heads as the girls digested the information, thinking perhaps I had given them enough to think about, I was about to escape when Lita commented.

"She called you her prince…"

"And you called her princess." Added Raye, remembering.

Nodding, Lita asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…" I began, wracking my brain to come up with an answer without telling them that which they aren't yet supposed to know. "It is all very confusing… but I think, back in the Silver Millennium, we were all of various royal descents…"

"Yes…" Interrupted Ami. And I silently thanked her for saving me, even if she didn't realise. "I do have a vague recollection of that…" She agreed.

'Phew', I thought to myself… 'That was close.'

_Narrator's Point of View_

"Pluto bugs me. I haven't seen her in millennium and she still manages to make life difficult." Growled Darien into the phone.

"You know she's only doing what she thinks needs to be done." Replied Serena matter-of-factly.

With a sigh into the receiver, Darien agreed. "I know Sere. I just… I miss you."

Smiling sadly in agreement Serena replied, "Soon. I'm sure this will all be over quite soon. At least we can chat now. Anyway, let's get off the depressing topic of our love life."

"Or lack there of."

"That's the depressing bit." Laughed Serena over the line.

"All right. You want to talk shop instead? That's actually the reason I called."

Hearing his tone change to a more subdued and serious note, Serena straightened in her seat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing immediate." He began, reassuring her. "I was just thinking about the Generals. We may have a little problem. Well perhaps not so little."

"I don't understand Darien, what's wrong?" Asked Serena again. Overhearing her worried tone, the Generals stopped what they were doing to watch her phone call.

"Here in this time, in the city, we've been fighting against the Dark Kingdom. As I am sure you're aware. Now this isn't the issue. The problem is who Beryl's been using to fight against us."

"Monsters?"

"Well yes, them too." Agreed Darien. "But more importantly the Generals."

"The Generals? What about the Generals?" Asked Serena confused. In answer to the questioning look her guards were giving her, she shrugged. Crowding in close, the Generals tried to follow the one sided conversation.

"We've been fighting the Generals. Or more precisely, Beryl has made clones of the Generals, and we've been fighting against them."

"C… clones…?" Asked Serena in amazement. "She… I mean, I know she… but clones?"

"That's not the worst of the news Sere." Began Darien again. Pausing to be sure he had her attention, he then continued. "As you know, the Senshi don't have their memories back. As such, they don't remember the Generals from the Silver Millennium."

"They don't remember. Of course they don't." With a horrified glance at the Guards, Serena nodded in understanding. "They'll fear them. Recognise them only as the enemy."

"Yes."

"What?" Interrupted Mel worried by the look Serena was giving them. 'Horrified', he thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" Echoed Jed. All four of the Generals now sitting tensely, waiting to be filled in.

"Look Dare," continued Serena. "I understand what you're saying. I'll think on this, and I'll talk to your Generals and I'll get back to you with some suggestions. In the mean time, I have to go, I think they're worried."

"Too right we're worried." Agreed Nick.

Smiling to himself at the conversation he could hear in the background Darien happily let her go. "I just wanted to warn you all. Tell my Guard that I said to continue looking after you. And I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay." Agreed Serena absently, her mind still half on their discussion. "Thanks again for the heads up Darien."

"Anytime, they are my Guard after all. Well, I'll let you go, you have a lot to discuss I'm sure. Let me know if there's anything I can do. I'd like to be in on this discussion with you, but as you know, I'm not allowed to be."

"I know." Said Serena with a sad smile. "I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you. Bye Sere."

_**Next chapter… well the first bit's not written yet… soon (hopefully).**_

_AN: Just so you all know. The long wait – it annoys me too. _

_Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Quick answer to one of my anon reviewers: No this isn't another she forgives them all fic. Has she forgiven the Senshi yet? No. Has she even agreed to see them yet? No. So don't yell at me! Authors love reviews, and I'm more than happy for criticism. It helps me grow. But if you're going to criticise, please make it constructive!_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Sere's Back - Chapter 10!**

_Author's Note: errr… I won't yabber on. Sorry about the wait… again. It's a bit short, but here it is:_

**From Chapter Nine…**

Smiling to himself at the conversation he could hear in the background Darien happily let her go. "I just wanted to warn you all. Tell my Guard that I said to continue looking after you. And I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay." Agreed Serena absently, her mind still half on their discussion. "Thanks again for the heads up Darien."

"Anytime, they are my Guard after all. Well, I'll let you go, you have a lot to discuss I'm sure. Let me know if there's anything I can do. I'd like to be in on this discussion with you, but as you know, I'm not allowed to be."

"I know." Said Serena with a sad smile. "I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you. Bye Sere."

**Chapter Ten**

_Serena's Point of View_

"Okay boys," I began with a bright smile.

Rolling his eyes at me, Jed interrupted me immediately. "Cut the crap Sere and tell us what's wrong."

Taking a deep breath, I relayed what Darien had told me. Finishing the story, I looked around at the glum faces of my closest friends. "So basically," I concluded, "the Senshi will think you're the enemy if they see you."

"Gotta say, never saw that one coming." Murmured Nick as he gingerly sat down on the sofa.

Nodding slowly, a grimace on his handsome face, Mal agreed. "It is the sort of sick, evil idea that Bitch Beryl would come up with."

Standing up, Zack began to pace the room slowly and carefully. A sure sign that he was thinking in overdrive. "They think we're evil. They think some of us are dead. Chances are they'd attack before we had a chance to explain." Completely ignoring the rest of us, Zack continued thinking to himself. "Not that that matters, we could defend ourselves. Although perhaps not without hurting them. Which we could never do." Pausing for a moment, at one end of the room, Zack's muttering changed track. "We just need to make sure that they don't know it's us. Then they wouldn't attack. We have time, we aren't planning to see them soon any way. Yes, it's all okay. Everything's fine." Nodding to himself, Zack looked up with a smile.

"Alright, I missed half the muttering." Announced Jed, with a slightly sour look on his face. "Now, we've been patient Zack, why don't you tell us what you've figured out, little brother."

Rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension, Mal added, "Or I just may have to hit you…"

"To wipe that happy look off your face when we're all so worried." Concluded Nick, with an evil grin.

"Ignore them Zack." I said, interrupting their banter. "Please tell us what you think."

Coming back to stand in front of us all, in the middle of the room. Zack began his explanation. "So, at the moment, we're not even seeing them anyway. Nor are we planning to in the very near future. So we can relax a little." Seeing our encouraging nods he continued. "Then I was thinking, to protect us, and then ultimately them, we just need to make sure they don't see us, or recognise us at the very least."

"Because they'd be likely to attack first, ask questions later."

"Exactly Mal." Agreed Zack. "So, I figure… disguise."

Jumping up from the couch, to start his own pacing, Jed groaned. "Brilliant Einstein. Gee, none of the rest of us could have come up with that one."

"I hadn't finished," growled Zack, glaring at Jed's back. Turning to me, he looked thoughtful for a moment. "What info did Darien give you? They're fighting our clones. What do they look like?"

"Like you guys do. Exactly as you looked back in the Silver Millennium. But you're uniforms are ever so slightly different. Nothing the average person would notice."

"Ah ha." Agreed Zack with a triumphant grin. "I was hoping you would say that." Looking around at the guys, Zack motioned for Jed to sit back down. "So, there are a few things that will help us. One, a few of us have significantly shorter locks." Smiling, he ran a hand through his own short hair while looking significantly at Nick then Mal.

"Though not all of you." I interrupted with a giggle, smiling at Jed's unruly hair. "Your's is almost exactly the same as it was back then." I said, looking at Jed lovingly.

Preening, Jed ruffled his own hair. "I always was ahead of my own time. Setting the fashion for the next century."

"The second point." Interrupted Zack with a frown at what he considered Jed's disorderly appearance. "I seem to remember that we were all clean-shaven back then. And, as we obviously aren't now… I mean Jed's goatee and my moustache. At first glance, we look quite different to how we do clean-shaven."

"None the less Zack, if they look closely, we shouldn't take more than a few moments, they'll recognise us."

"Exactly Mal." Agreed Jed. "But worse, Mars will see our auras immediately."

"Actually, I disagree."

Coughing softly to cover my laugh, I did my best to hide my smile. "Of course you do Nick. Any particular reason why?"

"Yes." Nick smiled at me, winking quickly. "They don't remember us. That will work to our advantage. Mars won't remember our auras. These 'clones' must surely have different auras." At the nods from the rest of us, he continued. "So they won't know our auras, and they don't remember us properly. Our Senshi, with their memories would not be fooled for a second by a haircut, or lack thereof. The Senshi, without remembering us, may not look too closely."

Mal nodded slowly, thoughtfully. The first true smile I had seen on his face in some time slowly drifted across his features to light up his eyes with hope. "That's true Nick. I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Yes." Agreed Zack, drawing our attention back to him. "That brings me to point number three, which should secure our safety. They know us only as they've seen the 'clones' fighting for Beryl. They have yet to see us at our best."

"Guardians of the Prince of Earth." I murmured with a smile and a little laugh. "Of course. Your strongest form. As an added bonus, your armour covers most of your faces."

"Indeed. Ha!" Jumping off the couch again, Jed threw one fist into the air in joy. "Take that Beryl. We will get around you."

Stretching out comfortably on the couch and looking the picture of relaxation, Nick smiled at Jed's actions. "We'll do more than that. We'll kill her this time."

Nodding in grim satisfaction the rest of us agreed. "That we will!"

**_Next chapter… I actually have part of it written. I just have to fill in the space between now and then… soon (hopefully)._**

Thanks again to all my reviewers!


End file.
